Wingo's Tires
by Rainbows are delicious
Summary: FIRST STORY! Anyways, Wingo has a problem keeping his tires away from something... hmm. R&R pwease!  Or Nyan Cat will run you over! lol


**Hello there, friends! Ok, this MY FIRST STORY EVER! (Note: I SAID EVER! Or FIRST! That makes more sense... let's go with that.) Please, NO flames! (Or I'll have Wingo run you over :D) Good criticism allowed, and reviews, those are allowed... or are they? (Hint: THEY ARE! THEY ARE!) This is just a random story I came up with... but when i was typing it, I was listening to Three Days Grace and Evanescence. I'm actually very happy with how this turned out... ON WITH THE STORY SO YOU PEOPLE DON'T DIE OF BOREDOM FROM READING THIS! (If there's a *# by something, that means there's more to it, but I didn't want to interrupt the story. And the numbers' there so you know which one I'm talking about. But read the story before you look down there... what are you doing? DON'T GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE GOD DAMN PAGE! AHH! I'm sorry... just start reading the damn story...) ALSO! I don't know where Snot Rod is in this story..we'll just say he's at a family reunion.**

* * *

><p>"I already told you, YOU CAN'T FLY!" Boost yelled at Wingo.<p>

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER TRIED IT!' Wingo spat back.

"I DON'T NEED TO BECAUSE I, unlike SOME people, know that IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" The two fought on and on about Wingo being able to fly.*1 While the two tuners fought, DJ rolled up, looking at them strangely. He smirked as he rolled up behind Wingo and held up a lighter. (...WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM THAT LIGHTER!)*1 He flicked it on.

"I CAN TOO- you smell that?' Wingo said, sniffing the air. (Or doing whatever the hell cars do to smell stuff!) Neither of them had noticed DJ had rolled up behind Wingo and then- (I love doing this)

"Smell what?- OH MY GOD! WINGO!" Boost's eyes widened as he looked at Wingo's tire.

"What? OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH!" Wingo revved his engine and peeled out, taking off down an abandoned road, leaving black skid marks along the road and where he once was.

_What is that?_ Boost thought. In the cloud of smoke that was where Wingo was, he saw a dark blue spot and a small, flickering flame. the smoke cloud eventually cleared after ten minutes.

"Wha? **DJ**!" DJ's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh." Boost came up to DJ, pissed.

''**WHO GAVE YOU THIS LIGHTER!**" He screamed in DJ'S face.

"I FOUND IT!"

"WHERE?"

"OVER THERE!" DJ pointed to another road with a tire.

'Someone must have...um... dropped it or something. ya that's it."

"Ya, someone "dropped' it." Boost said through gritted teeth.*2After a few minutes had passed, they heard panting.

_Wingo._ they both thought. They looked over to the road that he had taken off on and sure enough, they saw a overheated Wingo, struggling to get back to the two.

"Hey. *pant* So. *pant* You thought it would be. *pant pant* To put my tire on fire, eh?" Wingo said, panting.*4 He glared evilly at Boost.

"Hey, don't look at me!' He backed up. Wingo glared at DJ. Wingo kept coming closer and closer to DJ as he kept backing up, eventually running out of room to backup.

''Here!'' Boost threw (or slid, whatever!) the lighter to Wingo, but it somehow managed to hit him in the eye.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, DJ?" Wingo asked...DJ.

"Y-ya?" Wingo flicked the lighter on. Dj's eyes widened as he started screaming and freaking out. (lol)

"**NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**" DJ kept screaming as an amused Wingo kept pushing the lighter closer and closer to DJ's tire, when...

"**WHAT THE HELL?**"

Guess what? Wingo's front right tire caught on fire. (his back left one did the first time,) DJ started bursting out laughing.

"**HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOT!**" Wingo kept shaking his tire frantically, hoping the fire would go away but, it got bigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wingo took off, again. Boost came up and saw the hysteric DJ. He stood, speechless, DJ took off.

"WHO PUT HIS TIRE ON FIRE THIS TIME?" Boost chased after DJ.

"WASN'T ME!"

"OH, YEAH RIGHT!" The chase went on for a while when a green and orange blur sped by them...

"**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**" Wingo tried to stop but...

**BANG!**

"Oww..." DJ and Boost slowly went up to Wingo, who was slammed face first into a wall. They each went on the opposite side of Wingo.

"Uh... Wingo?" DJ poked him with a random over-sized stick.

"PUT THE STICK DOWN!" Boost yelled.

"OK!" He dropped the stick, then he started poking Wingo with his tire when Wingo's tire randomly stopped burning.

"Yay,''a muffled sound came from Wingo as he pulled himself from the wall. somehow looking like no crash had happened (though he still lost his tires :D)

"...So what happens if your other back tire catches on fire?" Boost asked, eyeing DJ quickly as he slowly rolled up behind Wingo, with the lighter.

"Well, I would probably go insane and- OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He took off, or tried to at least. He had a lot of trouble driving straight. (Despite he basically had one tire)

"AHHHHHHHHH! OWW!"

"Another wall?"

"Oh yeah." Boost took off, DJ followed.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! I AM DONE! This took me like a WEEK to finish! BUT, I'M DONE!<strong>

**- For the starred items-**

***1-**_ Here's how it started. The two met at their usual hangout spot (kind of like a dead end or something like that) Then, Wingo told Boost about this strange dream he had where he was flying and this poptart cat thing kept following him and it had it's own theme song which got louder every time it got closer. (LOL, he had a dream about Nyan Cat chasing him :D) Then Boost said: "Dude, you are messed up. But even if you tried, you couldn't fly. I have a better chance than you do."_

_"I CAN TOO FLY!"_

_"NO YOU CAN!"_

_"CAN!"_

_"CAN'T!"_

_And you know how that continues..._

***2: Great. Another story that I'm coming up with as I'm typing... anyways here's why Boost is pissed that DJ has a lighter not that he cares about Wingo or anything. (Go back and read that part over again) **_Just one day, the DRH was hangin out when DJ wanted to show them a trick using a lighter and a stick. But it failed and the stick flew onto Boost. Luckily, Snot Rod and Wingo put the fire out on time. (I gotta write a story about this! That will be the sequel, maybe... probably not... and that's why Boost hates when DJ has a lighter, because somebody literally ALWAYS gets burnt and in this case, it was Wingo. :D _**He's so fun to torture. Anyways, toodaloo!**


End file.
